


Tangled in Knots

by MuXinJun



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuXinJun/pseuds/MuXinJun
Summary: 对于他们来说，亲密的界限已经模糊了。但没有人认为他们之间的关系不正常，毕竟是名义上的养父子。而Happy选择性失忆地，对此保留意见。





	Tangled in Knots

**Author's Note:**

> 受不了了，我不行了，我不好了，我为什么要看复联4，阿伟死了又死，我需要糖qwq  
> 想看后续就在lof留下评论吧w

01.  
Happy瞟了一眼后视镜，仿佛被灼烧了一样，迅速移开目光。  
正好第五大道上车流密集，他憋屈地按了声喇叭。  
他知道什么时候该装聋作哑，什么时候该礼貌提醒。  
Tony和Peter几乎次次无视他，或者说是，男人就有这样的魔力，让这个可怜小孩无暇顾及羞耻心。幸好现在只停留在逗弄的层面，耳语，轻吻，肢体接触，也许穿插有安抚性的信息素。一个成熟的Ahpha和一个奶味的、刚分化的小Omega搂搂抱抱，男孩本就倾慕他的英雄，更抗拒不了AO本能的吸引力，况且男人似乎顺势利用这致命的两点，无限地溺爱他，长此以往，迟早出事。  
男孩逐渐克制不住吟喘，软糯的声音像被顺毛的小奶猫，他恳请Mr Stark别再逗他玩，但他不停蹭着Tony的颈间呼吸那香水似的信息素。  
Happy作为Beta，对AO性别的认知仅限于职业所见，他判断小孩应该是发情了。  
所以，Tony才带Peter来这家香水店，据说这里不仅展售香水，而且，暗中面向富豪，能提取alpha的信息素，制成抑制剂，契合他们养小情人的需求。  
情热烧得Peter濒临融化，他本能地渴求alpha的爱抚，一部分清醒的意识又提醒他，他和Tony间巨大的年龄差，以及不可逾越的伦理关系。  
Tony似乎想要咬他，他吻过他颈侧的腺体，他兴奋又惶恐地颤抖。  
然后车突然停了，Happy提醒他们到站了。  
Peter的脸颊烧得更红，他们之间过分的亲密又一次暴露在旁人眼里，Tony却不在意。  
“谢了，Happy，不用接我们了，我在顶楼有一整层。”  
“真的不需要吗？好吧，请注意守法——”  
他还没有说完，Tony半抱着软成水的小孩走了进去。

02.  
至于Peter最后有没有打抑制剂，这就无从得知了。第二天Happy在楼下接Peter上学，男孩疲倦地打着哈欠上车，手揉着颈侧，那不是他有权过问的了。  
“早，Happy，昨晚Mr Stark辅导了我物理作业！天啊你敢相信吗！钢铁侠辅导中学生作业！我就是皇后区最快乐的中学生！”  
Happy不发表意见。  
“昨晚那张床太大太软了，简直让人不想起床，一觉醒来我感觉从来都没有这么轻松过，哇身上还有Mr Stark的味道，我觉得我今晚又能去夜巡了！”  
Happy打断他：“Peter，夜巡不行。”  
“为什么？好吧，Mr Stark也不让，不去就不去。”  
Peter脸上表情分明写着，他就假装听话一下，还是会偷偷溜出去。  
实际上他晚上并没有机会干一大票，Tony带他去了一个私人慈善晚宴，但既阻止他尝香槟，又不让他离开自己三步范围独自进行社交。  
香槟就酒味和混杂的alpha信息素又让他开始发晕，他牵着Tony的衣角，男人正和一个常出现在新闻里的富豪谈天说地，闻到他外泄的甜蜜信息素，紧紧揽过他的肩，避开喧哗的人流，绕过水晶灯的璀璨，藏进花园，夏夜熏香。  
没有人会怀疑他们的突然离场和过度的亲昵，因为他是以Tony Stark养子的身份，Peter Stark，出现在这些名流云集的场合。Tony很早之前就收养了他，只不过一直保持低调，鲜有人知。  
Tony可以当众亲他的脸颊，可以搂他的腰，可以把他抱到腿上坐，可以释放隐含攻击性的信息素帮他挡下不怀好意的试探，于是两人身上交融的信息素默认为血缘联系，调情成了另一个层面上的爱，父子之情为心照不宣的秘密蒙上完美伪装，一切情有可原。  
Peter还是怕有人经过看见他们在拥抱接吻，那就不仅仅是年龄差的问题，更是足以令舆论爆炸的伦常方面。他不想Tony因自己身败名裂，他明明打过Tony给的抑制剂，却不知为何因他的触碰愈发欲求不满，男孩急得双眼泛起水光。  
“对不起，Mr Stark，我打过抑制剂的，我不该跟你一起来的。”  
“嘘………Kid，我知道的，你没必要道歉，你贴到墙上，我帮你解决，然后我们回去，没有人会起疑的，好么？”  
Tony半哄半骗似的，让他贴在墙上打开双腿，然后他插进来，发情期的omega不自觉地摆动臀部起来。  
蝉鸣闷响，暖湿的夜风梦一般绕着他们流动，星那么多的花草的浓香，在下沉的夜里托起夜风的梦。  
Tony当然还是守住了底线，没有侵犯未成熟的小omega——他手上的技巧就能给他高潮，他看着男孩神智不清地主动露出脆弱的颈侧，在前日的临时标记之上，又加了一道标记，就像又吃了一口小蛋糕。

03.  
Stark大厦，Happy战战兢兢跟在Tony和Peter后面，他身后尾随着一队混进来捕风捉影的狗仔。  
Peter环着Tony的手臂，小孩总有讲不完的话，时不时仰头看他，侧脸的轮廓柔软可爱。  
Tony不可能没有注意到狗仔在跟踪他们，但他默许了他们的举动，反正他们也拍不到什么料，父子的正常互动对他们没有头条价值。  
进了电梯，彻底甩开了狗仔，就在狗仔们悻悻离开的时候，有路人抬头拍照，小蜘蛛从大厦里荡出来。  
Tony和他一起升级了战衣，增加了阻隔信息素的功能，以便特殊时期也能游荡在纽约上空。  
他逛了一圈，吃了个甜筒，又荡了回来，装作什么事都没有发生的样子，Tony走上前抹掉了他唇边的奶油。  
他开玩笑说；“是你信息素的冰淇淋味，不是吗？”

04.  
男孩叽叽喳喳说个没完，把他日常里细碎的事分享给他，就像万圣节收集完糖果的小孩回到家，一股脑把鼓鼓的口袋里的糖倒出来，撒满超分量的甜蜜。  
复仇者大厦里挤压的公务繁多，男孩还缠着他，但他不觉得厌烦，钢铁战衣更显年轻的身材，那么一瞬间他觉得小英雄是他的所有物。  
经历了这么多大事件，小孩仍不可思议地保持着纯真，复仇者的世界对一个孩子来说应该是沉重的命运，Peter却像对待一个等他去开辟的乐园，而Tony不能再承受失去他的痛苦。  
养成的过程是漫长的，酿得愈久愈香，半年来小omega的味道越发成熟，小蜘蛛打击罪犯的身影出现在各大报道。  
Tony给予他金钱能买到的最好的一切，但男孩最想要的是他的吻、触碰和标记，他试图越过最后的界限。  
正式对外公布父子关系那天，闪光灯中，怀着小心思的男孩踮起脚抱住他，差一点亲到他的唇。  
“I love you，daddy.”


End file.
